


Beginnings and Endings

by ruric



Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: Icon drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-02
Updated: 2006-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based on this icon <a href="http://www.flickr.com/photos/ruric/7942274842/"><img/></a> requested by <a href="meredevachon.livejournal.com/">meredevachon</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings and Endings

_When Dean thinks about the first time he set eyes on Lindsey he remembers angry blue eyes peering at him through a straggle of sweat dampened hair; the flash of light off the steel blade of the biggest fuck off sword he’d ever seen anyone handle; the ozone bright string of demon blood behind his own eyes and at the back of his throat._

_Dean didn’t know what the fuck was going on, only that the guy in front of him was taking on something that shouldn’t ever have been walking the earth, and he was damn close to losing._

_Blue cotton shirt hanging in tatters, skin torn by claws and blistering under the acid bite of viscous demon blood, and Dean didn’t think twice. It was all reflex, the shotgun came up, locked and loaded firing off both barrels of Pastor Jon’s specially made blessed silver shot._

_He got a pissed and angry Lindsey out of there, back to a rented motel room and patched him up as best he could. Somewhere, somehow that first night curses born of pain turned to ones of pleasure, Lindsey’s mouth was hot and demanding as he rolled Dean onto his back and took what he needed to make him whole again._

That was how it started. 

Now the phone is crackling, the line fuzzy with too much interference, interrupting the husky voice whispering in his ear. And the distance between them is caused by more than miles.

“What do you mean I can’t come to LA? 

“It’s not your fight…you need to stay clear of this.”

“Fuck it Lindsey, I **know** how to fight these things as well, if not better then you.”

“I know you do.”

Dean’s never heard Lindsey’s voice so raw, and there’s a sick feeling coiling in the pit of his belly but still he has to ask.

“So why can’t I come?”

In the pause that follows, the one that seems to stretch forever, Dean’s counting his heartbeats and not breathing, praying with the frantic fervour of a new convert to a God he stopped believing in years ago.

“Because you’d be fighting on the wrong side.”

The line goes dead and Dean is left staring at the phone in his hand.

This is how it ends.


End file.
